Kevin
Who is Kevin? Kevin is a rare breed who dreams of being a movie star or an SCP fan-fiction writer. He used to be a common sight around Team 6 lobbies where he provided strange interjections in his strained and somewhat stuttering voice. He would often appear using a multitude of seemingly random avatars and in doing so shares many similarities with another VRChat character - namely Vincent X. From this he earned the nickname of being "The Vincent of Team 6". Since 2019 he is a regular participant in the roleplaying and various games of the Gator RP Group. History During his time with Team 6 he's stated that he would like to consider his character to be a Son of Zeus and either become "the most powerful force in the universe" or one that is so powerful that it is "incapable of dying". He first met Roflgator and Chipz on Aug 5th, 2018 when he visited The Golden Gator bar. Since September 2018, with Zapdec - the camera man of Mushy Apples - as his manager he is eagerly looking forward to his role as a main character in an upcoming movie titled: "Kevin vs Vincent" The Motion Picture If this movie will ever be realized remains a mystery, it might live on simply as a dream of his. On Dec 20th, 2018 he met the demon Arcadum and attempted to tell him that he's the opposite of himself but instead of getting his point across he was roasted. At the encouragement of Roflgator he still made a good effort to try and stand up for himself. On Jan 18th, 2019 when visiting The Golden Gator he introduced Roflgator to his seemingly imaginary friend "Sarah". He casually explained that she is simply dead. Acting translator he told Roflgator that "Sarah" liked his armour. Trying not to exaggerate the situation Mute Max and Morph were asked to play along with Kevins antics. Trivia *He once asked Chipz if he wanted to become his godfather. *He calls Zazin "ZAZOOOON" and Ravetube "WAVE TOOOOOB" *His last name is "Z.a.z." because he really looks up to Zazin and wants to be like him. *Similar to Vincent X using various strange character models. He's previously appeared as Master Chief from Halo, a burn crisp dude from Half-Life and Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's among many others. *He has on at least one occasion stated that he considers himself to be a 'furry'. Links and clips *Twitch Video Clip - 'Kevin' the actor puts on a show for Roflgator *Twitch Video Clip - Kevin stands up to Arcadum *Twitch Video Clip - Kevin introduces his friend "Sarah" *Twitch Video Clip - Kevin and HeyImBee in a pool *Twitch Video Clip - Kevin has something to say Gallery Stealth Aug 5th 'Want to be my godfather' Kevin.jpg|OG Kevin awkwardly asks Chipz if he wants to become his godfather. Roflgator Aug 5th Kevin, Fatalfail.jpg|With AJ, IceFoxx, Fatalfail and Zazin in The Wasted Time bar Rofl Feb 10th 21 Kevin ZAZ loli.jpg|Kevin as a loli... running away from Roflgator. Rofl Feb 17th 47 Kevin Zaz Loli.jpg|Kevin as another loli... Rofl Feb 20th 6 Kevin Zaz interviewed.jpg|Appearing as a bird to an RP interview by Roflgator. Rofl Mar 18th 12 Kevin Zaz uh sings.jpg|Kevin sings, kind of... on stage in The Great Pug during St. Patricks day. Rofl Mar 18th 36 Kevin hurt himself before KasumiXKitty.jpg|Falling for Kasumi. Literally, ouch. Category:Characters Category:People